


First Day Of The Rest of Your Life

by Satine89



Series: Snickerdoodles and Icicles [3]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine89/pseuds/Satine89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn Beck's been fired, and as luck would have it, his least favorite people see him being kicked out of his office.</p>
<p>Takes place April 7, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Of The Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this particular fic was 'rain', though it was obviously more inspired by Glenn Beck's show ending. It's weird to me that this was nearly two years ago now. Seems like so much of my life has changed. Anyways.

_Timeframe: April 7, 2011._

Amazing how it a torrential downpour could make even the worst days worse.

Glenn Beck stared at the huge sheet of rain coming down in front of him as he hid underneath the banner of the Fox News Studios building, clutching a box of his things. Just like that. How many years of service? And for naught. All of his efforts, all the money he made for the company, all the news he spun, all the gold he weaved out of thin air - vanished. Washed away with the heavy, driving water.

He realized, with a bit of a scowl, that he didn't have an umbrella. The sun was out this morning, after all. He didn't even keep an umbrella in his office - not that he could go back to it. Sigh. Guess he'd ruin this suit. Not like he needed it any -

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Glenn, with his pale blue eyes, glanced up, to see - oh God. He tried to slide back into the shadows underneath the awning. Running into the street was Stephen Colbert, Jon Stewart huddling under an umbrella he held. Holding a briefcase over his head and shrieking at the other two was John Oliver, who was in the process of ruining his suit. Glenn dispassionately watched them for a few seconds, not believing he recognized them by sight.

"Oliver, your suit's ruined," Jon yelled at him.

"NAW. SHIT. REALLY?!" John shouted back.

"Oh calm down, John," Stephen called, whirling back towards John. "We can only fit two people under the umbrella."

"Liar," John muttered.

"Okay, maybe I am. But you don't want to be stuck with me and Jon under here, do you?"

"...Eh?"

"Your boyfriend might get jealous."

"...EH?"

"For good reason."

"FUCK YOU STEPHEN -"

"Guys," Jon interrupted, glancing directly at Glenn under the awning. Glenn snapped to attention, amazed that, from this far away, someone noticed him, cowering there. With a simple word, he ended the argument between Stephen and John, who also turned to Glenn. John moved his briefcase away from his head in shock, drenched in water.

"...Mr. Beck?" Stephen questioned.

"I just got fired," Glenn told them automatically. Why, he didn't know. These three made a career out of picking apart everything he did. Probably had a hand in ending it, too. But he couldn't not talk.

The three men stood silently, not expecting that answer. Finally, Stephen spoke.

"...You want this umbrella?"

Glenn stared at the umbrella, shielding Stephen and Jon from the rain. John didn't look pleased that Glenn was getting the umbrella instead of him, but he held his tongue.

Glenn, for the first time in a few hours, smiled. Something flashed in the other men's eyes, as if seeing something new in him, for the first time ever.

"...Thank you."

"Anytime."


End file.
